The proposed research studies are designed to increase our understanding of the effects of alcohol on competition-induced conflicts and on the emotional after-effects of aversive stimulation. The course of the investigations will be guided in part, by a recently extended theory addressed explicitly to the problem of alcohol and conflict resolution. Approach-avoidance and avoidance-avoidance conflicts will be engendered in animal subjects in an improved discrimination-task setting uniquely suited to the repetitive testing of conflict under sober and inebriated conditions and to the measurement of competing tendencies under a wide spectrum of variables. The possibility that the after-effects of conflict and of trauma-induced emotionality can be mitigated by alcohol will be investigated in conventional discrimination, shock-escape, and avoidance situations. Finally, attempts will be made to elucidate the alleged drive-like properties of conflict, to obtain further information on the associative (state- dependent) effects of alcohol, and to determine whether the aversive gustatory properties of ethanol can be neutralized by counter- conditioning procedures.